Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning (literal translation: "Land of Beginning") is a Harvest Moon game out for the Nintendo 3DS in Japan. The place holder date for North America is on 10/23/2012. 'Gameplay and New Features' New Gameplay features in A New Beginning include: *The ability to customize your farm and the surrounding towns (deciding where certain buildings go/look like) *A customizable main character. *The ability to change your hairstyle by going to the hairdresser. *The ability to gain new clothes by going to the tailor. *You will date the bachelor/bachelorette that you're after first. You'll give them a ring, and you will start to date them. The Blue Feather is still used to propose, like most traditional Harvest Moon games. *Honeymoons and vacations with your family to various places. *Two new crop species are available: cacti and cotton. *A new way of fishing with the fish trap. *Two new animals, yaks and llamas. *Pets such as cats and dogs get fat if not cared for properly. *Being able to ride in a panda car! *Only two Harvest Sprites are available. For the first time, a female Harvest Sprite, called Alice - and her twin brother, a red-wearing sprite named Aaron. *Instead of buying furniture and buildings, you can buy instructions and then bulild them yourself if you have the material required. *House expansions are not available. 'Bachelors/Bachelorettes' These are the confirmed bachelors and bachelorettes. Bachelors *'Allen' - A confident red-haired beautician who is serious and passionate about his work, specializing in hair styles for women. He sometimes appears selfish to others. *'Rod' - He opens a Pet Shop. Rod is adventurer and an avid animal lover, who likes meeting new people and seeing new places. He loves lasagne. *'Soseki '- An ex-reporter for the local newspaper, he came to the town for a vacation. *'Sanjay' - A helpful and modest man from far away. He is a steward devoted to his employer, Amir. *'Neil' - A serious man who comes off as cold and antisocial, but has a soft spot for animals. *'Amir '- A foreign prince. He is a returning character, and was originally from Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar. Bachelorettes *'Felicity' - A waitress who likes food and would rather eat food than make it. Despite how much she eats, she hardly ever gains weight. She has a keen sense of taste and is a well-known gourmet. She loves herb soup. *'Iroha '- A diligent blacksmith who trains hard every day and has moved to the village. *'Michelle' - A cute, pink-haired, pink-loving magician girl who came to set up a magic act. *'Tina '- A gossipy, energetic girl who serves to deliver the village newspaper. *'Yuri '- A quiet and aloof tailor with a good knowledge of fashion and a love of nature; who is very enthusiastic about her work. She also loves herb soup! *'Witch Princess' - She is the only reoccuring bachelorette to the series, making many other appearances in the series so far. 'Characters/Villagers' *The Hero/ine - The main character is customizable - though the default name for the boy is Hart and the girl's is Rio. The boy is determined and inquisitive, while the girl is lively, bright and gentle. *'Gardner' - The owner of the Travel Agency. He is married to Camarilla, and has a daughter who is called Hina. He is a family man and came to the village because he thought it would be best for his young daughter. *'Camarilla '- Gardner's wife, Camarilla helps her husband run the agency. She's extremely hard-working, but loves her family too. *'Hina' - The daughter of Gardner and Camarilla. A girl with a lot of energy, she holds her parents in high esteem and also loves to make people happy. *'Kamonberu '- A chef who owns the local restaurant where Felicia works. He's a good cook, but he often overcooks food, but he'd rather eat stuff than throw it out, which has led to him getting fat. *'Dunhill '- The Mayor of Echo Village. *'Kosaburo' - A man who easily gets angry, but he is actually a good person. An amazing fisherman and the husband of Hana, he sets a shop up in the village when he first moves in. When left alone with a girl, he panics. *'Hana' - A kind-looking old lady, the wife of Kosaburo. She owns the General Store. *'Rebecca' - A sculptor, Rebecca likes recycling and materials, but hates herbs. Tony is her son. *'Tony '- Rebecca's young son, a mischevious little prankster who likes... boots!? *'Emma' - Yuri's mother, a warm-hearted, laid-back woman who takes care of shipping produce. *'Olivia '- A slender, exotic woman with long lilac hair. She dresses scrumptiously and talks with the air of a queen, but hardly ever talks about herself. She owns a tea house. *'Claus' - The doctor, a perfectionist that comes across as strict and hard-hearted but he generally cares for his patients. *'Hossan' - An innkeeper who dreams of being a novelist, he is a happy-go-lucky guy. *'Nark '- Tony's best friend and Hossan's son, a kid that acts much like his dad. A big eater. *'Sandra' - A witch with an old, slightly ugly appearance. This old lady runs a swap-shop in order to get research materials. Her research is what she likes to boast about! 'Gameplay Videos' Harvest Moon 3DS - The Land's Origin - Trailer 3DS『牧場物語 はじまりの大地』 キャラメイク(男性主人公) 3DS『牧場物語 はじまりの大地』 キャラメイク(女性主人公) 3DS『牧場物語 はじまりの大地』作物の作り方 'Location' The location of A New Beginning will be in a new town named Echo Village. After you have completed the game's main storyline, you will be able to change it. Hajimari no Daichi Pics Harvest Moon Hajimari no Daichi back cover.jpg|Back cover of the Japanese version of the game HM Hajimari no Daichi charathers.jpg|Your potential brides & eligible bachelors Mini-Manga http://www.bokumono.com/series/hajimari/comic/index.html Gallery Character Naming (ANB).jpg|Naming the Main Character Land (ANB).jpg Category:Games Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: Land of Beginning Category:Nintendo 3DS